


You feel like my war brother or what?

by eageReader



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Fellatio, Future, Hopeful Ending, Horny Cable, Horny Wade Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Or not, Slow Build, Slow Burn, way too long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eageReader/pseuds/eageReader
Summary: Wade lives at Cable's flat and it is just a matter of time before Wade's emotions for Cable will come out but until then he will maintain his wisecrack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First writing in English which is not my first language as you will read.  
> Nonetheless, I was so much inspired by the works of you guys here, I felt the urge to join the community and try something too. Something means Cablepool. The writing is bad, I know it but it allows me to be the part of the fanatsy world I like the most.
> 
> Any comments are more than welcome, honestly, do not hesitate I need the push of yours!

So, the op went well. Everybody was saved and the ones who weren’t, didn’t deserve it.

Later, after a few hours of drinking at the nearest pub from the operation area, Cable invited the team to his new hide flat for an … after party. 

It’s been already an hour since the band consisting Kurt, Piotr, Bobby, and Hank said their goodnight, and it was the time for the rest of the team to leave too.  
Ororo was standing in the hallway, smiling happily just from a sheer joy that they all made it through and still were able to join tonight together for couple of beers. Well, maybe not just couple but who could resist Cable and his invitation to his new place? And a generous place it was for a hide by the way.

Double-storied flat, huge living room joined to a modern kitchen, small room for guests and a large and comfortable bathroom as well. With both bath and shower, just make up your mind. And up the floor, bedroom, where they weren’t invited though, but hey, who cares where the time traveler is having a nap?

The night was good. Storm was waving her fifth or so goodbye and Wolverine was snarling at Deadpool that even he’s got enough and wanted to go. Deadpool was trying hard to persuade the two that the night was still young.  


“Wade, I can’t, I’m knackered already. I had too much. More than I’d imagined a few hours ago I could even bear”. Ororo was laughing at the men around her, making funny dizzy gestures and her silver cloak was flying gracefully around her.

“Not everybody has your healing like you two”. She was pointing at Logan and Wade. Cable standing close to her just in case she‘d needed a hand was grinning, glad he had the opportunity to have them all at his place for a rare while like this.

The night was good.

“Well, sweetie, I may haf the healin' but not the intention t'stay here and drink my head off with this dumbass”, said Logan shoving his fat unlit cigar into Deadpool’s face.

“I gotta go, have some job to do tomorrow”.

He was fumbling over his tiny secret pockets for matches. It was a tough task as they all were still wearing their uniforms.

“Dammit, can’t be bothered”, Logan gnarled, few drunken minutes later and just stucked the cigar between his sharp teeth.

“Was good, Nate, see ya later around. Now, if lady allows I‘d show us out now. Ya goin', Wade?”

Deadpool was dancing and clowning around them all the time, trying to make them stay a little bit longer.

“Oh guys, guys, just another beer, the last one, on the approval on Cable’s new flat!”

“Nope, no way, bub, we’ve already had that”. Wolverine became a little bit irritated which was quite easy, considering Deadpool’s constant nagging. Storm placed soft kiss on top of Deadpool’s half covered head and nested herself into Logan’s offering arm.

“Ya goin', mate?” Logan asked one more time.

Deadpool reluctantly nodded and glanced on Cable who was standing in the middle of hallway firmly on his feet, smiling not showing any sign of drunkenness.

“May I use your bathroom?” Deadpool unexpectedly demanded in unsatisfied voice.

He could and would drink the whole night till the morning but he hadn’t been giving the chance. He wasn’t with the X-Men like that for a long time and he was enjoying the entire company and friendly banter through the night but it all ended up too soon according to his taste.

“Of course you may, Wade. You were using my bathroom the whole evening, without asking before”. Wade paid Cable bored look and loitered towards the living room.

“You as well may take some beer with you if you wish”, said Cable amusingly, seeing Wade’s unhappy expression.

“Cheers, mate”, was the lazy response.

“Oi, we ain’t waitin' fer ya, bub!” Wolverine was shouting annoyingly from the door, expelling himself and Ororo finally from Cable’s cozy and warm flat to the chill of the late night’s street. Storm was tired and almost asleep with her head on Logan’s shoulder.

“I will take care of it, Logan”, Cable said and with the last greeting he shut the door behind the two telekinetically and quietly.

The night was good.

When he entered the living room he found Deadpool standing at the bar with a beer in his hand and skeptical look in his eyes.

“So, they went, yeah? Leaving me here all alone, not taking any notice of my needs at all, right? Some pals they are, I’ll tell you!”

“Yes, they have left already. And you are not here alone, Wade, you are in my flat. And what exactly are your needs?”

Cable squeezed his huge body trough small place Wade wasn’t occupying at the bar and helped himself with a beer too.

“What are my needs? Like really, Cable? How can you ask after what happened today down the streets? I saved Logan’s ass like three times! Haven’t you noticed? And Kurt’s as well. I even took the bullet that was meant for him! And what did I get after all?”

Wade pulled his face and tried to mock Logan’s deep harsh voice:

“It’s too late, bub, ya shouldn’t be drinkin' that much and shouldn’t ya be in bed already? What’s that? He’s at least got the same healing factor as I do, if not the same taste for beer, though. Why couldn’t he stay for another one? I’ll tell you, it’s very unwolveriney! I think Wolvie may have his thing with that chick Storm. And you know what? I wouldn’t say a damn word about it if he’d made himself clear about this stuff; you know what I mean, yeah, huh?”

Wade was blinking one eye on Cable while sipping his beer. 

“And she is hot I tell you! I was watching her down there when she summoned the wind and hailing and so in the gunfire and I was all like: My God! She can call me anything she wants and I'll worship her like the Greek goddess! I would even scarify some goat to her if she would want me to, you know what I mean, right? When she was hovering in the air with her dress floating around her thighs, I tell you, mate, I felt the...”

Cable was listening to Wade’s babbling with both amused and bored expression but when Wade started to talk about Storm’s drapes and his possible feelings about it, he suddenly straighten up and interrupted him:

“Yes, I understand Wade, Ororo is beautiful women and she definitely deserves something more than to be worshiped as a goddess. But the reason they all left, Wade, is that unlike you they all have a job to do tomorrow. There are reports to be written about this whole situation we had to deal with today. And, just for your information if you haven’t noticed, it’s three o'clock in the morning”.

Wade was staring at Cable with a blank expression. After a little while his invisible eyebrows went up and he exclaimed,

“Oh! I got it! So, now _you_ want me to leave too! Because its three a.m.! Because the birds are about to start singing! Because I’m such a nuisance to you! Because I have no reports to write! Because it doesn’t belong to me, as I was only hired for a time member for the famous X-Men, a bloody merc who did his bloody job and then was forgotten! You know what, mate? I'll show myself the gap, carpenter’s left in your wall then! You should’ve said this in the first place, Cable! Why did you offer me another beer, then?!”

It was Cable’s turn to raise his bushy white eyebrows in surprise at Wade’s sudden outburst.

“I didn’t say you should leave, Wade. You can stay here as long as you want. There is a plenty room and if you have no... hmm …”, Cable was choosing his words carefully, “… comfortable place to be tonight, you can sleep at the guest room. And I believe you will find the stock of beer quite sufficient to you as well. And as for the hiring you for the job, you were very important member of the team even if hired for a day, it doesn’t matter”. 

Cable took a step to still frowning Deadpool and placed his right hand on Wade’s shoulder. Wade instantly trembled, Cable didn’t pull away.

“You said it yourself, Wade, you took a bullet meant for Kurt, and I think he thanked you through the evening many times, don’t you think? And as for Logan, you know how he is..., nonetheless, for what I, what we all could see; you two were quite a pair tonight! No one could beat you up in that drinking game. And we both know this is the way how Logan says his thanks”. 

Cable’s left eye slightly flashed.

“And for what I can say, you will get paid for this job quite generously”.

Wade was looking in Cable’s eyes through his speech straightly; arms crossed on his broad chest not moving a bit. Suddenly he broke the look and twitched, Cable dropped his arm of Wade‘s shoulder, obviously not knowing what made the other man so unsettled.

“Yeah sure, I’ll get paid and Mighty Odin knows I need that because of all those debts and bills and stuff... but whatever, I actually don’t care. And yes, those brats we were fighting along with today did say their thanks and Odin’s chubby wives know I really didn’t ask for it as well!”

Cable was still standing close and when Wade lifted his eyes again to meet Cable’s there was something he couldn’t quite decipher.

“So, you said I could stay here tonight?”

“Yes, if you want”. Cable shrugged.

“The thing is”, Wade said as he realized Cable was uncomfortable with his nervousness but didn’t know what to do about it, „I do have a place to go, you know?”  
Cable nodded.

“It’s just...it’s so far from here and it’s cold outside and it’s not that comfy there, you know? And I’m not like asking you for a favor of a shelter like some homeless puppy, you know?”  
Cable nodded.

“And I definitively don’t want to bother you with my little self if you don’t feel like my company, you know? As, as you could observe by now, I can be quite a witty and entertaining companion when things are settled, by the way, you know?”  
Cable nodded and it was obvious he didn’t buy a single word; instead he reached out behind Wade’s back to the fridge and pull out another two cans of cold beer. He pressed one into Wade’s hand and opened his.  


“I do feel like your company, Wade”.

“You do?”

“Yes”.

“Oh! Great! So what we’re gonna do? Do you have some old movies we could watch? The Gunfire at OK Corral or The Wizard of the Land Oz? Or Citizen Kane? Or we can google something on Rotten Tomatoes! Or of course we can always watch The Golden Girls!”

Wade was suddenly full of enthusiasm, hopping around Cable, exclaiming other movie titles that just randomly popped up into his mind. Cable couldn’t suppress amused smile. 

“All right, Wade, we can watch some movie if you want but how about some late dinner? I, personally, am starving”.

Wade couldn’t be cheerful more.

“Yay, yay! I’ll order some takeaway, would you fancy Mexican food or rather pizza?”

“I would fancy proper home meal, Wade”.

Wade stopped in the middle of the room and frowned. "Proper home meal? Like biscuits’n’gravy? Pot roast? Jambalaya? I can’t do any of them. But I’m pretty good in making pancakes…” 

Cable visibly bit his lower lips to prevent laughing at Wade’s sudden consternation,

“That would be nice, Wade, but I think quick steak would do the thing too. I can do it. What do you think?”

“You can cook?” Wade’s white lenses were distinctly wide and round. Cable smiled.

“Yes, I can cook, surprised? You shouldn’t be, remember, I was a soldier I had to take care of myself”.

“So you’ve learned how to cook, fine,” Wade was still perplexed, “make sense sure, and you are from the future as well, so you had the time to learn from the best cooks they are not alive yet”.  


“No, not like that. How would you like your steak?”

Cable was rather short.

“Oh! If we are cooking, rare then”.

“ _I am_ cooking, you can have a beer or do whatever you want meanwhile”.

Cable disappeared in the kitchen and Wade went to grab a new cold beer from the endless fridge supply and decided to give the offered guest room a throughout look.  
It was modestly equipped with one wardrobe, table and chair and a single bed. On the floor laid wearisome grey carpet and the only painting on the wall was entertaining equally. It was obvious that Cable wasn’t living here for long or just didn’t expect visitors sleeping at his place or just didn’t care. But for Wade it was more than OK, although he didn’t register TV here. He turned around and looked over the living room, neither it was in there.

“Hey, mate?”

Wade entered the kitchen not exactly steady from perpetual drinking in his steps and found Cable busy preparing the quick late dinner and just putting the steaks into the oven.

“What is it, Wade? The dinner's gonna be in five minutes, I’ll grill some vegetable as side dish as well if you like.”

“Oh, yeah?” Wade stumbled on his wobbly feet to the Cable’s side looking suspiciously through the closed oven’s glass door. The amount of drinks and recent events was taking its toll even on the unbeatable merc.

“That’s nice, I always enjoy side things either they’re naughty or modest. But I was wondering, where do you store that magic box we are supposed to watch during this late night? And I’m not picky if the program’s gonna be naughty or modest.”

He watched Cable pulling away from the oven, straightening his strong back and giving him strange look. He realized that he had too much already and Cable is trying to make it stop.

“The TV is in the living room, Wade, I’ll show you. But I think we both were through enough today that we just might as well have the bite and go to sleep?”

Wade immediate expression was probably more than Cable needed to know.

“Whaaaa? So you’re going to dump me now? What’s wrong with you guys? You’re supposed to be superheroes, the unbeatable ones and yet it looks like you’re just nothing but a bunch of whinny kids, who cannot stand one tough job and a night with few drinks. So that’s it, I’m done. Not that you have any TV here around but you are no fun at all, too. Fine, I get it, just let’s call it a night… “

Before Wade could continue with his sorrowful speech, Cable rolled his eyes, interrupting him,

“All right, Wade, if this is the thing, if you still need some time to absorb recent events, I’m willing to stay up, watch the movie and chat with you for a while. But, please, let me have a quick shower and after that you can complain about the cruel world as long as you wish.”

Nothing could look more ridiculous than a huge stupid smile on Deadpool’s scarred face half covered in mask.

“That’s my boy! And you know what? I’ll take care of the dinner from now, you have a whatever you need to have in the bathroom but be quick and then I’ll tell you some unrepeatable jokes just to lift your spirit up a bit again. I bet you never heard the joke about the old lady and the microwave… “

Wade was shouting at Cable disappearing in the bathroom, shaking his head,

“Just take the meal out of the oven when the bell goes, please.” was the only response Wade heard. 

 

Cable had his shower few minutes longer than Wade thought but when he returned to the kitchen he looked definitively refreshed. Wearing white cotton t-shirt and black tracksuit trousers he was obviously prepared to face Wade Wilson and his blaming the whole world with the prospect of mouth full of delicious food quite well.  
Wade was standing at the kitchen units, meat and greens nicely set on plates, still wearing big smile. 

Cable lifted up his eyebrows with a smirk, “See, I might be a good cook but you stand for a very good potboy”. 

Wade took both plates into one hand and with well played seriousness stepped up and bowed, “Where do you want your pot to be served, Sire?”

Cable seemed not to be able to resist a small smile.

“Put it on the table in the living room and then I might show you what was hidden to your eyes.”

Wade repaid back with a grin, “I love hidden things”. 

Cable gave him curious look as they both went to the living room, Wade put the plates down on the table, looking around suspiciously, 

“So where is it?” Still with a light smile Cable fished out a small TV remoter from a sofa. “Here it is”. 

With one press a grand TV emerged automatically from the intact wall, exactly in front of stunned Wade. 

“I didn’t see it there! It was so well hidden, it's a masterpiece! I didn’t expect that! You must give me names, I want it too!”

“If you wish” Cable wasn’t hesitant, returning to the table he switched the TV on putting the remote aside on the arm of the sofa then grabbed the night steak and made himself comfortable right in front of the “hidden” TV.

“What are we watching?” Wade, even if still little surprised wasn’t behind and helped himself the same way. 

“Anything's on, mate, I actually don’t care that much.” Wade dumped his tired body next to Cable’s and started to chew his well deserved rare steak.

  


It was some minutes later when sudden breeze of fresh aftershave hit his nose. Cable was shifting his huge body on the sofa to a new more comfortable position. Wade inconspicuously looked up to his night's gluttony partner and took a deep secret breath. 

Here it was again, he knew it.

Then Wade realized that he hadn’t had a shower for… let’s say, not for couple of days. He had to stink. Like really badly. And still Cable was sitting next to him fresh now, enjoying his late chow in his company. Unbelievable. He also immediately remembered Cable’s generous bathroom. And Wade loved bathrooms; especially those with soft towels, aromatic bath foam and soap and ducks.  
And everything was in the Cable’s bathroom possibly awaiting him, everything but the ducks, obviously.

“Er...mate?”

Cable turned from his meal to Wade, relaxed bright eyes suddenly inspecting him closely. He nearly choked. Cable’s stare was little bit drunk, hazy and very searching. Wade swallowed the bite down when Cable raised his eyebrows in question,

“What’s wrong, Wade? Don’t you like the steak?” 

“Nah, the steak is ...was... delicious, and thanks for that”, Wade devoured the night meal in no time and his plate was holding only few forgotten seeds of corn.

“I was wondering. Can I use your bathroom? I mean, not like before, like in full, now?”

Cable was staring at his night fellow with baffled look. 

“Like in full? I hope you don’t mean you want to piss all over my bathroom just because you’re so sloshed you can’t do it straight or anything worse? “

“Fuck, no! I mean, I’d like to have a shower. But of course, I don’t want you to be embarrassed if I show up here like Mother Nature made me and you’d have to sadly discover that man can be well endowed, if you know what I mean here, even without having too much weight or being over height!”

Wade was ostentatiously pointing towards Cable trying hard to be funny and not look stupid or being caught off guard. Cable shook his head in great amusement.

“Ah, you’ll find some bathrobes in the drawers, feel free to use any of them as well as the bath alone. You are my guest, Wade. And don’t worry, there’s a very little about you that could shock or embarrass me.”

Wade casted well played horrified look at Cable,

“Very _little_ about me, my dear friend, you not know very _much_ about me, I dare to tell you.”

 

And that was it. 

 

Wade was standing in Cable’s bathroom right under a steaming stream of probably too hot water and his thoughts were running wild.  
When was it?

When was the first time when the very first thought of Cable crawled in his mind and he found the presence of this giant mutant appealing?

It was about half a year ago.  
He and the X-Men were in similar operation in an open field like this one they’ve just handled few hours ago.

 

“Waaade!!! Watch out!!!” 

Colossus was shouting and running to him while persistently minimizing the space between them taking giant steps. Wade turned his head quick, only to see that one of the villains hiding behind a tossed car managed to fire the poisoned bullet his direction. He knew immediately it was too late to duck and prepared himself for the burning shot. But the closing red blast was suddenly covered by a huge dark object.  
He hit the ground sharp and hard and the dark object embraced him heavily.

“I know it wouldn’t kill you but we need you to be functional, you jerk! Be more observant next time!”

Cable was shouting directly into his ear. Because it was Cable who realized the threat sooner than anyone else and with one immense jump he pinned Wade down to the ground behind a pile of wreckages.  
And it was then when Wade experienced the heaviness of Cable’s body on his own for the first time. Cable’s head pressed onto Wade’s temple, mouth shouting hot breath into his ear.  
Sweat, gun powder, faint smell of aftershave used many hours ago and a hard heating muscled body on him. It was then when Wade realized no matter how inconvenient this situation was, how much captured by Cable he was. Mentally and physically, obviously.  
Not because Cable just saved him from probable hours of unconsciousness but because how deeply red he was burning beneath his mask and how difficult it was to take his white lenses off of the pretty screaming face hovering above him. 

“What’s wrong, Wade? Are you all right?” Colossus arrived, leaning down, puffing heavily. “Cable just saved your sorry ass, so if you're all right, you should thank him at least!”

And another “Watch out, guys!!” this time from Wolverine “Ya chose a fuckin' bad time for a chat!” claws out and Logan beheaded a dark dressed silhouette that managed to creep close enough to them. The bad guys were encircling them now taking the advantage of the messy situation.  
All of the X-Men were on their feet immediately and successfully subduing the evil again.

Later Wolverine chewed Wade down for this straggling. Wade thought he deserved that and wasn’t even fighting back. Logan baffled, offered him a beer. His own.

 

It was two months ago. Wade was hired for one day job again. They were in mildly similar situation battling wanted group of terrorists and bank robbers without casualties preferably this time.

“Wade, you take it from the left side meanwhile I….”

In panic Wade turned his head sharp just to bounce his nose painfully right off Cable’s chest. Before he could squeal loud and draw attention to them, Cable grabbed him and pressed his head back against his chest muffling his lament. It didn’t hurt this time.

“What are you doing, you idiot? You knew I was right behind you, now, listen carefully…”

Then Cable gave him throughout instruction of the next steps again but didn’t let go off him and the full one minute Wade was inhaling Cable’s scent deeply until it was all over.  


One week before yesterday’s operation Wade had unexpected night visit at his place, experienced couple of murderers. But he was experienced better than those two members hired by the survivors of previous X-Men raid. He escaped unharmed but the flat burned to the ground.  
He didn’t tell anybody, he was used to it. In no time he's gonna find another shelter and would bring his weaponry, suits and other stuff from rented storage he had on the suburbs to the new one.

It’s just he didn’t have the time yet. Those X-Men gigs were horrendously time consuming. He was glad the one suit he was wearing nearly three weeks in a row hasn’t burn on him as well.

So here he was, standing in Cable’s bathroom soaked with hot water, soft bubbles from shower cream he had used were long gone in the drain.

He was staring at the white wall in front of him engulfed in all those memories before his hand automatically turned the water down.  
He should definitely get out of there or Cable will be thinking things. Like the one that he was finally taking the piss all over his bathroom or worse. Or worse! He could think he was masturbating! With that thought Wade nearly jumped out of the shower, shivering, deliberately cursing cold tiles under his feet.  
He dried himself quickly and opened some drawer to search for a bathrobe Cable offered him to use. There were like dozen of them, mostly black or dark blue and of course, ridiculously large. Wade was six- feet-two and Cable could be about six-feet-eight, he guessed, and definitely much broader.  
Whilst in reality Cable was impressive with his body built, Wade was rather funny-looking in his bathrobe. He rolled up the sleeves and reached for his mask. It was dirty and certainly not smelling after roses but there was no way Wade would emerge in front of Cable without it.  
He brushed it with a little water and for a while he was thinking of spraying it with one of Cable’s aftershave but quickly abandoned this idea.  
Instead, he took one of the flacons and smelled it.  
It wasn’t good move.  
The result of the action didn’t take long.  
All those thoughts he tried hard to suppress a little while ago were back, happily dancing and bouncing in Wade’s vivid imagination.

Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

 When Wade finally emerged from the bathroom, lightly stepping into the living room, not drawing too much attention, Cable was slumped against the back of the sofa, still watching the movie they agreed on earlier, so he quickly sat down on his spot and was prepared to face Cable and all the inevitable comments about his attire.

But he didn’t get any.

The room was dark and quiet disturbed by the flashing TV and low conversation of the actors only. Wade turned his face in the mask, now half rolled up to Cable to assure himself the mutant hasn’t fell asleep and he just didn’t notice in the gloom. He was going to give him a speech about old guys and morning birds but his voice died in his throat.

Not that Cable was sleeping or not paying attention, he was looking straight at him with eyes fully open and utterly awake. Well, he wasn’t looking straight at Wade’s eyes but somewhat lower. Wade followed his look and with horror he realized that Cable was staring on his bare feet, calves and knees now stretched out a bit in the bathrobe which drew apart once he seated himself. With a move swifter then lightening he pulled the corners of the bathrobe to his knees as well as his legs up the sofa and right under his ass. Now Cable _was_ looking straight into his eyes and Wade felt himself turning red until he was sure he had the same colour as his mask. Why did he roll that damn thing up his nose the first place? The silence went on. The stare continued. Wade needed to say something.

“Look, I know it’s awful to look at my skin condition but you knew about it, didn’t you? You could've at least tell by my face and hands that it’s all over my body like this”. Cable face was pale in the dimness of the room and his eyes were glittered when he finally took them off Wade. His voice was coarse, probably from not speaking for a while. “It’s been a long day and longer night. I know you wanted to chat but I’m knackered, I must have some sleep.”

Wade felt like someone was dripping cold ice right over his heart. He was prepared for any kind of bad jokes or insult maybe but he didn’t think Cable would be just so grossed out by the look on him that he wouldn’t want to even make the slightest comment. 

How stupid it was he needed to stay with him now because of the simple fact he wouldn’t be able to get any other place to stay until morning. And he definitely wouldn’t want to be on the streets right now. Might not be that safe after yesterday’s event, and he was running out of ammo, anyway. Asking Cable wasn’t an option. So, he shredded off sort of uneasiness and well hidden hurt before he replied. 

“Sure, old man, do as you wish, you’re the boss here.”

But Cable wasn’t moving. Another embarrassing moment after Cable said with a sigh,

“You move, I sleep here.”

It was Wade’s turn to give the big mutant quizzical look. “What, on the couch? I thought there is a bedroom upstairs with a king size bed, tons of pillows and cushions and velvet curtains?”

“Heh”, Cable snickered while diverting his look but his voice was softer than before and sounded bit amused too, “You’re not far from the truth but I can’t sleep there. I’m not used to it.”

“You’re not used to sleep in a bed with pillows?”

 Cable look up at Wade again and Wade tried hard to show him his teeth. “I’m not used to it, yet. As you can remember I’m here seven months now from the future.”

Six months and twenty seven days, Wade thought but kept this detailed info for himself.

“It seems to be a short time to break some attitude or habit”, Cable continued with low voice and turned his head down once again with deep sigh.

“Seven months ago I was fighting with my war brothers and sisters in fierce battle against the powerful enemy, before I was aware of time being ripped. We were standing side by side, supporting each other, eating thin supplies from one bowl, sleeping on the ground right there were we freed a territory with our backs pressed to each other not only for the little warmth but because we were bonded, we were a family or more.” Cable released second heavy sigh, his left eye suddenly visibly flashing in the dark.

“When I was leaving my time, my men were fighting through a massive barricade to give me the best access to get here. The last thing I saw in the dire situation was the one of my alias collapsing into the arms of our close friend. I no longer know what happened to him, to them. I lost connection and I’m not able to get it back until my time will be due again.”

If Wade thought his heart turned cold few minutes ago, now it felt like it has been frozen in vast cold space then heated up to a temperature of little star, twisted and chewed by invisible power of dark matter to be finally spitted out on the floor right under Cable’s feet. The tone of the time traveling man’s voice talking about his fellows in the future was something unknown to Wade, unbearable and he felt like he would do anything in the world not to hear it again. 

The merc had just realized he was incredibly jealous without reason. Crap.

Cable was sitting on the edge of the sofa, shrugged figure, shoulders hung low, Wade mindlessly reached for him and touched his forearm. Cable twitched and in uncontrollable mode his metal arm darted forward and grabbed Wade’s wrist along. It was rather brutal and Wade let out a hiss. The big man appeared like he needed to focus and concentrate on Wade, then looking down on their hands he slowly almost reluctantly opened his palm. Wade’s wrist wore red marks of Cable’s metal fingers which immediately started to heal. Wade waited for an outburst, maybe a punch in his teeth as the mutant locked his blue eyes with his and the merc started to feel dizzy. But Cable only shook his head not interrupting the look, barely distinctly saying, 

“I’m sorry, I was taken aback. I had to be lost for a while. Please, go, have some rest too, although you probably don’t need that as much as I do". 

Wade didn’t know what he should do. He definitely didn’t want to leave Cable in this state of mind. He was mesmerized by how Cable looked vulnerable suddenly, his bright blue eyes were full of melancholy and Wade was lost in them entirely. God, how can be a one man so much handsome and frightening in the same time?

“Look, mate, I … you know, if I can like…. eh. Is there anything I can do for you? Like anything. If you’ll say you want me to get you any stuff you need to, I’ll go and fetch it. Paris themed cake, complete diving gear, stuffed lemming’s musical band, a beginners' skating lesson or M1 Abrams, just say it."

Wade was grimacing on Cable as he was looking at him in disbelief, tips of his metal fingers pressed on his lower lip, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you all right? What makes you think I need something? What makes you think I would want any of these things?” Wade was feeling so stupid but answered without batting an eye.

“You look like.” 

Tough, he was used to feel embarrassed often. Cable was constantly shaking his head, so Wade continued,

“I don’t want you to be all sad about the future, see, it didn’t even happened yet, there still can be something to do about it, right? You can change it, don’t you? We can change it!” And receiving nothing but big blue stare he added, “Moreover, I’d like to thank you for the bed and breakfast and if you’d suggest how I could repay you, it’d be nice”.

Now there _was_ a change in Cable’s position. He straighten up, braced himself on both hands on the sofa, head tilted, inspecting the merc up and down until Wade felt again the urge to draw the bathrobe more tightly around his body but didn’t move the slightest. 

 “Well, now you’re talking. You definitely can do something to repay me”, there was something different in the mutant’s eyes and Wade realized he’s holding his breath, watching Cable eagerly.

“I want you to join me in another fight within 24 hours.” Wade felt kind of betrayed even if that would be just nonsense, what else did he expect? He let out one big exhale, 

“Oh, wow, for sure, just gimme the coordinates and I’ll be there. You know more about that drill?” Cable smiled a little which gave Wade indistinct feeling in his stomach.

“I’ve already told you about the ripping timestream I had felt in the future and which made me quickly react and come to your time. These are minor ripples caused by well trained group of possible wield power in the future. They must be stopped here, as soon as possible and before they get any chance to rise up more potentiality. And we did stop a lot of them by now. Within 24 hours there will be gathering of a small team at certain place where they will try to summon more fighting power. They’ll be weak, so we strike them. I see it as an easy victory. But we must be clever and swift.”

Cable stopped explaining and while during his little speech he was seriously looking now his gaze became softer and somewhat entertained when he added,

“Later on, as I have no doubt of our success, I would want you to join me here for little bit of sparring.”

Wade's jaw dropped.

“Are you serious? No, I know you were but now I’m not so sure! So, let me repeat it, after we kick some miserable asses, you want me to come here again, emphases on _here again_ and want me to kick your ass too?!” Wade felt suddenly ridiculously light when he saw Cable’s face grew in big teeth showing smile. God, this was something, he has never seen it on him.

“Well, tell me, Wade, will you reject my invitation? I had such a crazy notion that you might not have a place to go. But I don’t want to make you feel like stray kitten or puppy or what was it you called yourself?”

Wade was floating on a cloud of joy.  He finally might not be that repulsing to this big mutant after all, he might have misread Cable’s blistering gaze before.

“No, I won’t.” 

Then he told Cable how his place was compromised. The mutant assured him that it wouldn't happen to his flat as he wasn’t well known or wanted in this time yet. His place was safe and secure even without any alarm, his telepathy would do the trick. It left Wade bit perplexed but he was learning quickly about the time traveling mutant. And he wanted to learn more, he was ready to question Cable until he knew everything. He also was willing to drag out an ungraspable amount of hints and jokes just to see this handsome face lit up with laugh and smile and never mourn like it was couple of minutes ago. But Cable stopped him with his hands up, still smiling, sending Wade to the bed right away. Wade reluctantly got up from the sofa, followed by the Cable’s strange, searching look that made him quicken his steps to the guest room to be abruptly stopped again by Cable’s voice,

“Good night, Wade. And I can skate, fyi.”

Wade wanted to turn around and respond to this but he felt slight push in his back, squeezing him into the room, quietly but consistently shutting the door behind him.

What a sleek telekinetic bastard! But so handsome.

  


	3. Chapter 3

Wade firmly pressed his back against Cable’s and fired a single shot which found its place right in the middle of the thigh of an inglorious felon who dropped down with sharp shriek.

“Wade, for the third time, I don’t need you watching my back! I’m quite aware of the surroundings!”

Cable turned to face Wade while simultaneously pushing him away with his elbow from the ceasing gunshot to the nearest safe corner.

 

 

When Wade woke up in the morning and recalled last night’s event he was excited and ready to join Cable for breakfast and entertaining chat. At least he hoped so. But he found the flat empty, pillow and blanket on the couch Cable was sleeping neatly folded and there was no sign of the mutant whatsoever.

Wade stepped into the kitchen and found cleaned plate and a big mug in the sink. Cable obviously had his breakfast already. The merc took a look around the kitchen and saw gently steaming coffee pot. He approached it and spotted a sticky note plastered on one of the mugs standing next to the pot. Did Cable leave him a message? Wade unstuck the note while pouring himself the still hot coffee and read aloud. 

 “Headed to X-HQ put forward the plan. Be in touch. Send you data” 

 brief as that. Wade made long face to himself, so much for his beauty morning with charming mutant. How was it possible that Cable slipped out of the flat without him noticing it? Even making coffee, clinking mugs and spoons and he didn’t wake up? Wade didn’t need extra sleep and if he had a kip it was easily to be disturbed one. Must be some telepathic stuff he reassured himself frowning at the little piece of paper when he noticed some black soaking from the other side, he flipped it in his fingers. There was another note from Cable written with more loose hand:

’Wade, feel free to bring some your stuff here, if you wish.'

There was a thick ink dot in the beginning, like the writing was to be blotted out then thought over and finally left there to its destiny. That was the soaking dot that gave away this back side note. Wade stared on it for a while obtusely before a big grin crossed his face and he rushed into the bathroom for his dirty suit. Cable offered him to bring _his stuff_ to his flat, wasn’t it just glorious?!

 

It was two hours later when Wade was crouching in the middle of his rented warehouse packing his huge duffel bag with munitions and guns, spare uniform, up-to-date gadgets, munitions and guns some clean t-shirt and underclothing, sort of, munitions and guns when his mobile phone beeped. Single coordinates and hour flashing at him and Wade knew Cable needed him. He had forty minutes in which he ditched the bag at Cable’s flat, stole a cab, crap, hired a cab and got as close to the desired destination as he dared without raising any suspicion and there he joined the team at given coordinates.

 

 

“I gave you proper instructions about your job here in the beginning, Wade! What’s wrong?! Why are you watching MY back instead of Kurt’s?! You’re HIS backup, I’ll take care of myself, alright?!”

Wade was watching Cable’s flaming face as he was shouting at him, “I know, I know but I can do both! Kurt is ok, I waited until he BAMFed back to me when I saw this lousy fuckhead aiming at you so I put him down, only maimed him, like you wanted us and I just did what a proper soldier would do! There’s no need yelling at me!”

“I’m not yelling at you, Wade”, Cable was yelling at Wade, “but we need this gig end up quickly without useless charade and Kurt is now on the other side alone, he’s going to check the perimeter again and you’re not there! … And what the fuck you’re talking about, what soldier?! We’re not at war or something, this is supposed to be quick ambush as fuck! Now move your ass!”

Cable was gritting his teeth and Wade was frowning hard, “But you don’t get it I can be…”

 **“Wa-ade!”** Cable’s voice was low and grunting, it was worse than the yelling but Wade felt his heart pumping suddenly a little bit more hectic then it was proper in such situation. Cable peeked out of the corner and signalled with his hand and fingers to Kurt to carry on the action and then grabbed Wade by his katana’s harness and pulled him close, 

“Don’t let Kurt down, go help him”, Wade was shaking his head, his lenses on Cable’s lips, blood running wild through his veins, 

““I wouldn’t…” Cable didn’t let him finished, …and be careful, Wade” his voice still low but no longer threatening, his grasp tightening and pulling him even closer to his broad chest and padded shoulders, Wade stopped breathing…

He found his breath right away in the next step when Cable pushed him mercilessly outside and the first bullet whizzed above his ear. Then second one followed by roaring cannonade and finally blast from Cable’s high-tech gun that left the ground scorched and electrically buzzing around Wade.

“Whoa! … giva guy a warning before using your overlarge boy toy-gun!” Wade was sprinting toward the opposite side shouting back at Cable who was running along the other wall making his way with another ignition.

The action ended up as quickly as expected. The villains were caught, tied together by magnetic ropes, Hank McCoy’s gizmo, forced to sit on the ground, enraged, waiting for government and more likely some S.H.I.E.L.D agents to complete the job. Along there were hanging about some X-Men that needed to be there, those who didn’t have any liaison disappeared quickly after the fight.

Wade was sitting on top of a broken bench cleaning his gun with his right hand missing two fingers that were already growing back. He waited for Cable whom he didn’t see from their little corner chat.

The anticipated mutant emerged finally from half ruined corridor of some former bureau with Wolverine and Storm by his side. They were talking to an agent in black suit with sunglasses that look definitely out of place in this now devastated area, 

‘like he was to be on some holiday, he could have at least wear something more sporty or pink maybe’, Wade mused to himself while watching Cable’s gesticulation and body posture. The aura of leadership was strong around him and Wade was captured by it no matter the distance. Then there was a pause the man in black said something into his earmike and shook Cable’s hand eagerly, then Ororo’s and then with a tactical distance he respectfully nodded towards Logan who paid the same but with distinct snarl. Wade laughed out loud at the sight and the mutant’s trio turned to him, Wade hopped off the bench and walked slowly to them.

Wolverine was just talking about the fight, counting approximate number of limbs cut by him while Ororo was rolling her eyes and Cable was huffing with laugh. Then Logan suggested pub, booze and feed, quite far from the place of the action but only because some of the other X-Men already were there. Storm wrapped her hand around his arm, head placing on Wolverine’s broad muscular shoulder as she was used to when relaxing herself, watching Cable and Deadpool reactions.

Cable was nodding his head in understanding but declined. 

“You will have to leave me out today, I need to get back home and search for more information about the next presumable cumulating threat and put all details we gathered today to be able to reveal the next attack”.

Logan made an okay sound and turned to Wade, 

“I don’t hafta ask ya for couple of drinks, suppose, so let’s go get some”. Ororo smiling lightly as she always was more quieter after fight, taking some time until her tongue was untied again and the pub was welcomed shortcut to it.

When Logan realized Wade wasn’t following them he turned around, blowing out a dense smoke from his cigar to saw Wade shuffling his feet around the ground kicking the metal tip of his other boot. 

“What’s up, Deadpool? I said beer, or ya haf better idea?”

Wade casted quick look at Cable who was watching him with amused smirk, arms crossed across chest, and obviously having fun with staggering Wade.

“I… aahh, I have yet something on maah…schedule?”

“Like what? Ya on another gig any soon or ya just low on yer budget this week, bub?” impatient ashes from Logan’s cigar and stare flew Wades direction but Ororo was ready with an offer,

“Wade, if it so, you don’t have to worry about money, you’re among friends”, Wolverine gave a snort, “you certainly know. It’s gonna be nice to group up again, I liked it the other night at Nathan’s place, one could easily get used to it.”

“Oh, yeah, me too, definitively”, Wade was more nervous than a kid in front of a haunted house in theme park. “Ahem, it's neither, I just have, want to…” another quick look at Cable who was now visibly holding laugh, finally helping him out of this “tricky” situation.

“Deadpool’s going with me, I have a job for him that calls for an urgent treatment.”

Wolverine was chewing on his cigar vigorously, Storm lifted her chin high, narrowing her eyes “Oh, you should have said that right away, honey, you can always join us later. Well, see you soon, boys!”

They both turned on their heels, Logan spitting brown saliva a good four feet in front of him with, “…didn’t believe him a word” while Storm pushing him forward whispering loud enough “That’s their business, darling, not ours”, as they set out to the bar to join the rest of the team.

Wade was scratching back of his head before he found the strength to look at Cable once again, who was shaking his head, “You are not having your day, Wade. Otherwise I cannot explain your inadvertence and lack of eloquence today”.

Wade realized that was really a bit off of his usual mode and immediately knew that his state of his mind has very much to do with upcoming hours.

“Yeah, suppose I ate some bad chimichangas in the morning which gives me good reason to ask, what are we gonna do now? You said we would spend some time together. Are we gonna have some food or are we gonna go somewhere else?”

Wade watched Cable taking a close step to him, immediate well know bloodrush forcing its way up his cheeks and speeding his heart beat as Cable put his metal arm around Wade’s waist, looking him into the eyes. “I know what I said, and yes, we will have some food and no, we are not _going_ anywhere. Bodyslide by two.”

  


After the world stopped making funny curves and spirals and went back to its normal colour and shape, Wade realized that Cable took them back to his flat, right in the middle of dining room.

“Oh, jeez, that was a ride! A highly valued rollercoaster, I tell you! Are you doing this often, are we gonna do this any soon again? I wouldn’t mind, it's better then hangover but that’s something I cannot appreciate for long because of my healing stuff and so, duh.”

Wade was rattling off while watching Cable putting aside guns and gears, shrugging off his combat boots along with his heavy fighting outfit.

“No, Wade, not often and not here, it’s exhausting both, physically and energetically. I’m gonna get shower and change and make sure it won’t take me long, so that you can do to the same and we can have some food”, and with this he disappeared in the bathroom.

After few thoughtful seconds later Wade decided to put down his katana, propping them on the arm of the sofa. Then he carefully took his padded boots off and carried them a little far away just in case and finally his belt with pouches that he laid down at hand on the sofa. He straightened his back and rolled the mask up just under lenses. Now was the perfect moment to scramble his duffel bag out of the hallway that he threw there away before and find the clothes he had packed this morning in warehouse.

He was sitting on the sofa with the bag between his feet in socks, fishing his t-shirt and boxers out when Cable emerged from the bathroom and glanced at him, 

“Ah, I see you brought your stuff, good, be right back”, and he took the steps two at a time up his bedroom, wearing nothing but a small towel around his hips.

Wade stared at the staircase, hand with t-shirt pulled half way out in frozen moment. Then he brought the t-shirt up, knocked his mask off completely and rubbed his face in it groaning, listening to Cables feet stomping above his head.

Too small! Tiny! Practically invisible! Argh! He jumped out of the sofa pacing rapidly across the room, trying not to see Cable’s naked body dancing in front of his shut eyes. He rashly got back to the sofa putting the mask on again when he heard Cable returning.

This time the mutant was wearing clothes. Black undershirt and dark grey tracksuit, his feet were bare and his arms covered in veins pulsating with enduring actions. But it wasn’t any better because the same thing was happening to Wade but in different part of body.

Shit!

 He had to vanish in the bathroom immediately or he was gonna ruin the evening. “I’ll be right back, too” he murmured avoiding any contact with any surface and shutting the bathroom’s door behind him tight, crumpled clothes pressing to his heaving chest. He had to hurry or this is just gonna be the most awkward night in his life.

Wade striped himself quickly, leaving his uniform in a heap on the tiles, stepping into the shower and suppressing squeal when cold water hit his head and shoulders. A second later he realized this wasn’t working a bit. Reducing water to lukewarm he reached out for a cube soap definitely meant for hand washing clothes and started to scrub his body roughly until somewhere in the middle of the process he bit his forearm painfully and came thickly in Cable’s shower with no delight in it.

So much for the night with charming mutant he was looking forward the whole fucking day.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening slowly crept in and shadows stretched across the flat when Wade stepped into the living room in his underwear and hooded in one of the Cable’s bathrobe again. He was sure that the shame lied on him visibly and had to be revealed by Cable immediately.

But he found the mutant sitting on the sofa, working on his laptop, oblivious to the background and the only light in the room was his eye projecting multilayer’s of maps, data and detailed information in the air in front of him which was processed quickly.

Wade, relieved, took advantage of the situation went back to the bathroom to change his dirty mask to a fresh one and when leaving he checked the stall once more to make sure he didn’t leave any evidence of the mentioned shame.

Clean.

He stepped into the room second time, making his presence more noticeable.

This time Cable raised his head up, “Ah, Wade, I’m little busy now, I need to utilize what I know so far, make decisions and take our action further to the next step”.

Wade swiched on a dim light and tried to be helpful “If you’d need my professional help or educated advice, I’m right here. You have any idea when there’s gonna be the next strike? Those guys today weren’t much talkative, were they? Have you managed to get some more info?”

Cable smiled a bit and nodded, “Yes, I’m working close with S.H.I.E.L.D, me and X-Men are receiving data and thanks for your offer, you’ll be needed soon again but don’t worry about it now. Give me few more minutes and then I prepare something to eat.”

That was the time for Wade to be helpful, “Hey, I can do it! _I'll_ prepare meal for us this time, what do you want?”

“Just something light and nourishing, like porridge or cereal. And cheese, nuts and fruit, maybe vegetable later. If you want to prepare something, that’d be great, you’ll find everything in the kitchen and the fridge.” Cable was questionably looking at Wade, who wasn’t enthusiastic much of such idea of an evening chow but if that was what Cable desired tonight, so be it. He could have his junk later always.

“Sure, I’ll make some”, Wade went to the kitchen. He oriented himself quickly and started preparing food while thinking about the mutant in the adjoining room as it seemed to be the main thing occupying his mind these days.

He was worried and excited at the same time. He no longer knew what he was doing, what he should do as it was evident that he was strongly attracted to Cable but didn’t know how to tell him. Or if he _wanted_ to tell him at all as Wade was positive Cable didn’t swing the same way.

He offered him to stay at his place but it was only generosity of his because Cable was a man of strong belief in helping others. He wouldn’t let other down if he could prevent it.

And yes, the mutant was friendly to him and helping but what his feelings were about, he didn’t have the slightest idea. Cable couldn’t be disgusted by him too much otherwise Wade wouldn’t be standing in the middle of Cable’s kitchen musing about him. He had caught Cable’s looks sometimes, those looks that made Wade choke, lacking for breath and turning red but at the same time Cable suggested nothing. Not a single word not to mention a move. And Wade would want any of it, badly. But that apparently wasn’t on the menu so Wade was destined to run every few hours to the bathroom not to look like some priapistic monster.

The merc was standing in front of the opened fridge rubbing his chin until he came to a conclusion that no action taken would be better than losing the chance of being Cable’s roommate for a while. Like this he would be able to admire his dreamboat from distance and still be able to keep all of his teeth safely in his mouth.

He could be Cable’s roommate, co-worker and friend, hopefully, one day even a close one. He only had to show Cable his discreet loyalty, readiness for helping him and maybe some mild affection.

With that the merc confidently heaped some fruit and veggie on a plate and was ready to set out his plan. He took a big bowl of cereals to the other hand a returned to Cable. The big mutant was still processing data but when Wade stepped in he lifted his head a closed the laptop. “Fine, I’m done and starving, thanks for the serving, Wade.”

Wade dropped himself next Cable like they were sitting the previous night and offered him the big bowl of cereals.

“All right, what’s that?” Cable was looking at Wade, perplexed.

“Well, that’s cereals with milk as you wanted and there’s some fruit and nuts over here”, Wade was pointing.

“Fine, but there’s just one big bowl and two spoons?”

“Sure,” Wade nodded “we will share our food, like you’re used to and then we can have the rest ... cheese and …” Wade didn’t finish under Cable’s quizzical look and slow frown.

“What? Like I’m used to? Where the hell did you get that nonsense from? Just bring another two bowls and we are gonna eat like civilized people”.

 They exchanged confused looks then Wade reluctantly stood up and brought the bowls while Cable packed the laptop and some papers and put them away. Then he took the smaller bowl, filled it up and started eating with appetite, Wade did the same with reservation. After a while Cable looked up to him from his cereals,

“So, what do you wanna do after dinner?”  there was a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Wade tried to keep his distant mode, “Uhm, you were saying something about a sparring the other day if I remember correctly? But it’s all up to you, you’re the boss here.”

Cable was definitely amused and was looking at Wade in such a way that all the merc’s determination be indifferent flew out of the window.

“You are saying that quite often, Wade.”

“What?”

“That I’m the boss here. Well, what is it now? Are you afraid that I could win?”

Wade felt a drop of sweat forming between his shoulder blades, he knew Cable would win but it wasn’t what he had in his mind right now. He didn’t realize before what accepting the challenge would mean. It somewhat didn’t occur to his mind he was supposed to fight Cable in person. He stared at the mutant in consternation.

“Of course not! I can beat you any time, any day, so if you feel like, I’m ready!”

The drop found its way to Wade’s boxers.

“Good,” Cable reached out for an apple and handful of nuts, “I’ll find you some clothes, you cannot fight in bathrobe or… “ a special up and down look of Cable’s that made Wade swallow hard,

…underwear”.

“Ok”, big lump in Wade’s throat prevented him to be anyhow witty. Cable stood up and left to his bedroom leaving Wade on the sofa, waiting.

The only thing Wade could think was how to get out of this situation without losing his face. Or sanity. It was impossible to do a sparring without physical contact. And Wade vibrantly remembered his first with Cable when the mutant’s hunk body landed on him and left him in completely embarrassed mess no matter that the mess included saving his sorry ass.

Fuck!

By now Wade’s back was covered in sweat completely. The only way out of this was to suggest box.

Cable came down with some clothes in his hands. There were black tracksuit trousers, black t-shirt and dark red sweatshirt with long sleeves. “It probably will be a little bigger but that’s the smallest size I could find and I no longer wear it, it doesn’t fit me anymore, I don’t know why I still have it.” Cable was kind of apologetic.

“Yeah, its fine, thanks”. Wade wasn’t bothered at all, the bigger the better. He grabbed the trousers and the long sleeved sweatshirt and disappeared in the bathroom which seemed to him like he was practically living in there already. He quickly undressed and dressed and yes, the outfit was bigger but he just rolled up the sleeves a bit and tightened the trousers faster around his hips. But what took him aback was the fact that the clothes smelled after Cable thoroughly even after washing and Wade felt his blood from the brain inevitably running south.

Fuck again!

Wade smashed the bathroom’s door open and let the whole stupid situation took over. And fortunately, he was so stressed by that time that his dick decided to stay limp and obedient in its place in the right leg of his trousers.

Cable, sitting on the sofa and still feeding himself, raised his head in surprise, “You ready? That was some approach.”

“Yeah, sorry, it slipped out of my hand, I’m ready. What style do you want us to perform? I’d suggest kickbox or box as it is?” Wade was prepared to gain the control again.

“Oh no, I’d prefer something more stylish like jiu-jitsu, kung-fu, or maybe wrestling. These are those martial arts we’re using the most on the streets, don’t you agree?” Cable objected.

Wade had to agree, these were the arts he was the best skilled in. And he also knew how much contact-likely they were. With the difference that when he performed them on the streets, someone always ended up with a leg or an arm minus. Not with a boner plus.

“Ah, sure, as you wish but be prepared for something, ‘cause I’m the best there is in what I d….”

Wade was interrupted by Cable’s raised eyebrow and, “Please, don’t…” Wade made a sad face but let go. Cable stood up, “We push the sofa aside, I close the TV and there’s gonna be enough room for us to do this little exercise. I tried that before and it’s quite comfy.”

Cable pushed the remote button, the TV retreated to the wall and then they pulled the couch away to the other side. Now they had about three hundred square feet for the sparring.

“Who did you try with?” Wade was curious. Cable looked up,

“Actually, Logan”.

“Whaat?! You had a brawl here with Wolverine?” Wade disbelievingly rolled his eyes.

“Well, it obviously wasn’t a brawl. We’re just training a bit here when there was no free place at X-gym that time.”

Wade was suddenly hoping to and fro mimicking a fight between two, blowing air, making sure Cable got that part with claws clearly calling the ‘SNIKT’ out loud.

“What’s got into you? Can’t you wait for drubbing? You certainly know, there is no way for you to get out of this unharmed!” Cable was laughing and sprung to Wade launching the first punch.

 

After few minutes of verbal and physical effort, Cable stopped his endeavor, hand on his hips, frowning slightly, 

“Wade, stop running and holding back, will you? This is not even remotely a fight, you behave like a mad rabbit hopping around.”

Wade was well aware of it but tried desperately to avoid the fighting, 

“I’m not holding back, I’m just afraid I could hurt you.” Cable chuckled laughing, 

“You think you can hurt me? Come on, Wade, I’m more than willing to try. Come, fight me, take me down!”

It was obvious Cable wouldn’t let Wade escape easily, he had to start fighting or tell the truth. And that's not gonna happen in million years from now.

Wade jumped to Cable and swung a punch but it was expected and Cable dodged the hit and came up with his own. The merc mastered exemplary loopback and the real fight started. They both didn’t hold back anymore and after a while they were panting heavily and even little blood was drawn.

Cable was sturdy, rough but very prompt opponent and Deadpool no matter how strong, agile and voluble he was, he simply saw that the mutant was ready to finish him at all cost. Despite the healing factor that was working fast and he didn’t feel tired at all Wade knew that Cable was unstoppable and would defeat him if with nothing else then just with his inertia force and stamina.

But it was Wade’s lack of concentration what took him down finally. Cable gave him a nice hook in an unguarded moment when Wade was preoccupied by Cable’s finesse and brought him to the floor, pinning Wade with his upper body, elbow under his chin lightly pressing on Adam’s apple, legs aside. Their faces were mere inches apart, Wade was staring into Cable’s blue eyes, feeling his hot, sweet breath on his jaw.

“Now you can say it.” Cable whispered in Wade’s face while taking his free wrist and gave it little harsh squeeze. The merc was completely paralyzed.

“What?” all Wade managed was small whimper. 

Cable’s side was pressing hard in Wade’s abdomen, hands holding him still but not aggressively, all the pulsating veins on the mutant’s neck, arms and pecks were covered in sweat and Wade could clearly see Cable’s nipples through the wet t-shirt. They were small and hard and Wade felt his cock twitched. He tried to refocus on Cable’s words.

“That I’m the boss here and the victor.” Cable’s eyes were bright and there was a sign of smile on his lips when he tilted his ear even closer to Wade’s lips.

“Ya da boss”, Wade whispered. Cable nodded and smiled broadly and then out of the blue, he sniffed at Wade’s neck, sending incredible shiver cross the merc’s body, looking up at Wade's eyes straightly,

“You smell strange, what shower cream did y….eh, never mind! Do you fancy a beer?”

With that the big mutant stood up leaning all his weight on Wade’s hard abs, making him do suppressed “urghnn” and with a giggle he went do the kitchen.

Wade, staring at the leaving mutant, immediately got on his knees putting his palms flat on thighs and tried to calm down as quickly as possible. His cock was half hard and he was extremely glad Cable didn’t notice.

It could have all ended up worse after all. Few deep breaths, jumping up on his feet Wade made short stretching and shifted his balls in the tracksuit trousers. Luckily the trousers were big enough to hide his flattening cock.

But with Wade the luck never stayed for long.

Cable came back from the kitchen with cans of beer in each hand and his t-shirt hung above his shoulder. His techno organic side and arm looked cold but very alive. Every T-O muscle on Cable’s body seemed to function perfectly in unison with the flesh ones.

Wade was gaping at him and wanted to touch the metal parts badly.

He realized the mutant was holding him the can, watching him.

He grabbed the can roughly.

“You’re gor….”

 Wade saw Cable widening eyes in surprise. He wanted to smack himself hard.  It slipped out of his mouth he didn’t know how, he sort of smoothly corrected himself,

“You’re good fighter …. err, thanks for the beer.” he managed in manly voice. Cable blinked a nodded,

“OK, you too and welcome.”

Cable was watching Wade closely and after few seconds he said “I get me some dry t-shirt, you should do the same”, pointing at the black t-shirt he brought to Wade previously.

When Cable disappeared Wade reluctantly stepped to the sofa and watched the black t-shirt for few seconds. Should he put it on or should he rather stay in the currently very uncomfortable wet but long sleeved one? Would it make Cable repulsive once he’d display his marred skin in full view?

Wade was willing to weather through the discomfort but then he would probably have to face Cable’s questioning. The merc took the sweaty red shirt off and quickly pulled over his head the black one. It was big enough to cover him to the forearms, dry and of course inevitably smelling after Cable but Wade felt improbably cozy in it so he sat down on the couch, braced himself and waited for Cable to come downstairs, determined to dismiss any review.

Cable launched down the moment the merc’s ass hit the couch. He endowed Wade throughout look that made the merc’s ventricles doubled their work and with a simper he asked,

“You hungry yet? I’ll have some bite and definitely feel like few more beers.”

That was welcomed from Wade’s side, “Sure, me too.” He was relieved that Cable didn’t make any nasty remark and made himself even more comfy on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, mesmerized again by the whole mechanism when Cable exited the kitchen, six beer pack in one hand, the leftover in the other. He let his bulky body fell freely on the couch making Wade sprung off a little and simultaneously spilling the nuts all over the carpet.

“So graceful in the fight and so clumsy in the real life!” Wade was laughing, “Wait, it’s ok, I’ll pick them up once you set me off the couch already!”

Cable opened two cans at the same time holding one to Wade, grinning hard,

“Sorry, I’m tad tired, you were a formidable enemy. So, you found my tactics to be graceful?”

“Yeah! You’re like the big cat, you know, like the beast of pray waiting for its opportunity then attacking from behind!” Wade on the floor on his all four turned head to Cable just to catch a set of blue eyes fixed on him.

Actually, fixed on his lower part currently turned to the big mutant as Wade was reaching for the last nuts rolled under the coffee table. Cable shifted his look to Wade’s eyes and a small grin appeared on his lips. The merc suddenly felt like the pray himself. He got his ass back to the couch incredibly quickly. Cable was still watching him with raised eyebrow, “Coming rich from a merc who would willingly cripple his friend just for a shallow victory!”

Wade was watching joking Cable and a part of him felt really good. He loved the banter above all and be it with Cable it was just great time.

“Hey, it actually wasn’t me who won it! You used your thing, you know, the magic to defeat me, I swear I had no chance against THAT spell!” Wade delightfully watched Cable widened his eyes,

“ What magic are you referring to? If you mean my TEKE, there were none! I wouldn’t use it against you in sparring. I respect the fair play. Besides, I told you recently you seem to me a bit absentminded. It was all yours doing that you’ve lost the match!”

Wade wanted to flirt with the mutant badly so he grabbed handful of nuts, stuffed his face, smiling at Cable, “ Nah, I’m good, I’m just a compulsory easily distracted by things jerk, you should know by now.”

Cable gave him disapproval look, “I don’t think so, must be something else, never mind, I think we both deserve some rest. Do you wanna watch some program?”

Wade wanted to do completely different things with Cable but having no courage to do anything else he agreed. They were watching a night show for another two hours, interrupted occasionally by Wade’s funny comments or just his exited babbling and Cable’s amused or disgusted huffing depended on Wade’s sort of jokes.

It was past midnight when Cable stretched his huge body, nearly touching Wade, yawned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Wade was alert.

“Ok, Wade, I think it’s bed time, huh? I can’t watch it any longer without causing me a serious brain damage.”

Wade was looking at Cable askew, “Sure, I don’t need much of sleeping but how about you? Are you gonna have a nap on this couch again?”

The mutant gave Wade questioning stare, “Yes, I need only four, five hours and I’d be out of here by six o’clock in the morning I guess. Why?”

“No, I mean, I was just wondering what’s so wrong with your own bed. Why would you sleep here on this lousy sofa when you have a king bed with drapes up there?  You say you can’t sleep in it, may I have a look? Can I go upstairs to check whether there are some monsters under your bed preventing you from sweet dreams and stuff?” Wade was pouting tenaciously as if he was ready to fight any creature that would be silly enough to be caught under Cable’s bed. And silly excuse to get into Cable’s bed in general but Wade didn’t know any better way how to get there without being it too evident. But Cable didn’t seem to recognize the bait as he was only smiling and nodding,

“You’re welcome to chase out any monster you find there. I told you that it just doesn’t fit me, I’m not used to such comfort and down here it’s also a quicker way to get out when necessary.”

“Hmmpf…leme see” with that Wade jumped on his feet and headed upstairs to Cable’s bedroom. His heart pumped some more extra blood into his nervous system when he saw the mutant getting up too and following him.

He was upstairs in no time, kicking the bedroom door open, hearing disapproval grunt from behind, “..there’s a handle there..”

“Yiiaaahh…. whoa…wow!!” Wade jumped into the middle of the room in a nice athletic way just to face one big, light, austere and well ventilated room with a definitely the biggest bed he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“…wow..,” he was taking slow pace now just to measure the width of the bed, “..and you say you can’t sleep here? It’s like a dream to be fulfilled…”

Wade turned to Cable who was standing by the door watching him too.

“Yes, you might see some person’s dream but what I see is just a waste of space and money. I took this flat willingly because it was offered to me by X-Men’s headquarters. But I’m in no need or use of such a space”.

Now Wade was just staring at Cable in disbelieve, arms across his broad chest.

“You joking, right? Is this whole living on X-Men’s charge?”, he saw Cable nodded, “I..! …I was never offered anything like this! I have to earn my living, you know? I havta go outside and make living by taking…. ah, whatever! Let me do this!”

And without waiting on Cable’s permission he hopped on the bed and started jumping all over high and laughing, cushions flying on every side.

“I can’t believe it, Cable, this is just such a fun!” Wade finally slowed down his momentum and seated himself in the middle of the bed looking at Cable who was leaning in the door’s frame with mild smile on his lips.  “ Come on, man, you don’t have to join me in my hysteria but don’t just stand there like there really are some disfigured dolls beneath your bed that actually might bite you at night!” . Wade stretched himself across the bed, leaned down and stuffed his head under it, “ no, there’s none, I swear!”

Then he sensed movement from the door and when he straightened and sat back he saw still smiling Cable awkwardly positioned in the edge of the bed.

“ I’m glad you feel all right here, Wade, maybe you could occupy this space here. The guest room might not be that comfortable. I’m sorry I didn’t come up with this idea sooner.”

Wade was staring at the mutant, white lenses wide, “Are you joking again? There’s no way of me, like you said, occupying this vast place with you crouching on the tiny couch down there! Unless you try to sleep here at least once, I’m not gonna take anything! Even if I’m gonna pay you for this habitat, I’m not gonna mark my territory over your place without you being ok with it!”

Wade watched Cable closely. The mutant finally straightened his long muscled legs along the bed. Then he looked at the merc and Wade gave him an approving nod while feeling butterflies in his stomach. Cable folded his strong arms behind his head and let out a sigh. Wade could count the minutes before he saw the big mutant relax a bit, turning his head to him,

“So, you want me to spend a night here, in this huge bed, paid by X-Men and then telling you if I like it or not?”

Wade couldn’t be happy more,

“Yeah, that’s exactly it, otherwise I’m outta here. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you, guarding the sweet sleep of yours.”

Cable gave him curious look, “You stay?”

Wade’s entrails were doing things, “Sure, like I said, I’ll be watching you… not like in the creepy way or anything.. I just make sure you sleep well..”

Wade watched Cable looking at him pensively,

“..you know I don’t need to sleep so much. I just be here with you making sure there’s nothing wrong. Is that ok with you?”

“All right, let’s call it a proof I do not fit here.” There was a sign of bitterness in Cable’s voice but Wade decided to shake it off tonight,

“Great! Just make yourself more comfy, you don’t need to be squeezed on the edge like this that would be just ridiculous because of the vastness of this bed. Have you heard the joke about the old woman and the microwave?”

“No, I haven’t, you never finished that one.”

Wade watched Cable relaxed finally and flexing his limbs in such a way that made the merc look to the ceiling fixedly,

 “All right, listen, there’s the one really old lady that comes to…. 


	5. Chapter 5

There was a dark and silence in the room for good one hour and Wade was still awake alternately watching cross the somber room and at the motionless silhouette next to him.  


It took Wade surprisingly quite a short time to lull Cable into a deep slumber. Few innocent and a load of dirty jokes and the big mutant was already dozing.  
Fresh air was drifting through an open window into the room, whistling lightly, joining the small occasional snorts coming from Cable. Any time this occurred, Wade wasn’t able to suppress his own laughing snorts.  


The whole neighborhood was drowned in peace and sleep and there was no sign of any threat whatsoever except for sporadic dog's barking in a distance.  


Wade tried hard to put himself to sleep too but it didn’t work. Not just because of the fact that he really didn’t need sleep that much but mostly because he couldn’t get enough of watching sleeping Cable. The big mutant was facing Wade’s direction and soft shadows were playing with his features.  


It was so strange, Wade thought, while in daylight Cable’s face always looked concentrated and preoccupied with daily matters making him look like tough, harsh soldier, in sleep, Cable’s perfect features softened making his face look vulnerable and almost boyish. How old is this man, in this time, anyway? Wade felt he could muse about Cable endlessly. But what good it would be if he wasn’t able to express himself in any way to him.  


Cable stirred, putting his T-O hand behind his head and turning away from Wade. It kind of disappointed him when a murmur slipped from Cable’s mouth, quiet in the beginning but getting louder until it became indifferent moaning and grinding teeth. Nightmares, Wade was familiar with this stuff, he have had them since childhood. He watched Cable’s twitched shoulders and decided that this is the perfect time to comply with his words and start to behave as the promised guardian of peaceful sleep.  


He stretched out on the bed and lazily but firmly pressed himself to Cable, wriggling a bit making the spooning more comfortable between the mutant’s clamped muscles.  


There came even more tension from Cable and for a while it seemed to Wade as if the mutant stopped breathing. Then sharp inhale was heard and Cable shifted his huge body parting from Wade, shallow exhale, and finally laying on his back husky whisper came,  


“…Wade…”  


The merc didn’t move an inch, afraid of spoiling the moment or what he thought might be ‘a moment’.  


“Yes..?”  


“What are you doing?”, the incoming tone was everything but promising.  


“… making you feel more like ... home…?”  


Cable turned to his side, prompting his head on elbow to be able to look at the merc in the gloom straight. Now Wade was holding his breath.  


“Hom… but why?... Wade ... you were behaving strange lately. Do you, actually, according to what I’ve said to you recently about my past … do you feel like my war brother or what?”  


The severe look on Cable’s face made Wade go totally apeshit.  


Brother? Brother he said? Wade felt everything except not to be Cable’s fucking brother! He’d do anything to make the mutant feel he wasn’t a brother at all! Wade’s brain was screaming. What he was thinking all along? Stupid, stupid mercenary! How he could’ve been even for one millisecond thinking that Cable would be anyhow interested in him?!  


“ Aahh, I dunno, yeah.. you were having nightmares, I just wanted to make you feel okay again, okay?”  


Cable turned to his back again, relaxing and huffing as he said kind of softly,  


“There’s no need for it, Wade, I have them often and I can cope with them. Just lay here and that’s all, I mean, there’s no pressure needed.”  


“Oh, ok”, Wade was wondering where his vocabulary went.  


Room filling silence, Wade was staring into the ceiling and thought Cable felt asleep again when the bed shook and Wade looked at Cable wondering if he decided to get up, which Wade would’ve totally understood after this fiasco, and found himself staring right into Cables eyes. Right eye, the left was shining in the dim, lighting up the mutant face and the few inches of the bed between them. The sight was both unnerving and fascinating and before Wade could say anything, Cable smiled but it was a shy, distant smile,  


“I cannot give you what you want, Wade”.  


The vocabulary hasn’t returned yet. All Wade could do was to gape at Cable, eyes visibly wide under the half rolled mask, lips parted as a heavy blow came out of him. He was shocked about the abrupt turnover, and now was searching in Cable’s face for something more, explanation, or sign he’s just overheard. He was receiving firm eye flashes and a smile that grew in an awkward grin but still handsome on the mutant face.  


“I don’t have to be a telepath to know, I see the way you’re looking at me.”  


That was the impulse where some words found their way back to Wade’s mouth,  


“Oh, I am looking at you? I thought it’s exactly the other way around! And what actual way I’m supposed to look at you, huh? There were times when you’re making quite a show in front of my poor eyes and you think I stay immune to all your posing and sexiness? I didn’t know I was that transparent and I’m sorry if I offended you in any way but it’s me, one bloody horny merc who can’t simply pretend he’s not. But I assure you I wouldn’t make a move on you if I knew you’re so fed up with me and my admiration of all this…”, Wade made a circle with his index finger involving whole Cable’s figure who was lying on his side staring at him no longer smiling. Wade felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed but he wasn’t able to stop the flow of words as he desperately wanted to talk his way out of this.  


“… but it was placed here for all those damn days, I mean you placed yourself here and now when I’m thinking about it, it was a really bad idea that we or I ended up here or of course, rather me ended up at your place at ….”  


Cable leaned forward and kissed him.  


Then he retreated, making the few inches space between them again, looking at Wade still not smiling,  


“I’m glad you ended up at my place, Wade.”  


This was the second time within ten minutes when Wade lost his eloquence. He was staring hard at Cable, heart pounding like if it was its final stage and lips burning after the fleeting kiss. The all blistering endless time, when he was dancing around Cable in craving circles, admiring and wanting, after this long, long time this big pretty hunk kissed him just like this.  


“You… you kissed me!”, swallowing hard and dry as if he wasn’t drinking for a month.  


“I did.” Cable wasn’t moving just looking at him.  


“Why?” Wade was confused beyond his lost words.  


“Partially, I wanted it, partially I wanted to end the non-stop babbling of yours which seems like I succeeded,” Cable’s voice was back to his normal and with a hint of amusement in it.  


“You wanted?” Wade was still unsure of what has just happened. Cable nodded.  


“So what it was all about then? Were you just teasing me all the time? Are you actually interested in some …things? I’m asking because I’m receiving mixed signals here, you know? I honestly cannot imagine this, I mean, you interested in me because, duh, look at me but you really can’t now, can you, it’s quite dark here…”  


This time the kiss was deeper and longer and breaking new world record of leaving Wade without breath and words again.  


“I am interested, Wade, I thought it was evident long time ago”, and without further hesitation Cable reached with his flesh hand, draping it around the merc’s waist and dragging him to his broad chest closing the small distance between them definitely. Wade started to tremble with excitement, trying to calm himself by taking a deep breath only to inhale the well know bitter sweet scent wafting from Cable’s skin. It was suddenly hot in the room and Wade felt his manhood is mere seconds from an ultimate arousal. He tried to refocus on Cable’s words.  


“Was it evident? I don’t think I noticed. Yes, you were a big tease all the time, sporting the tightest pants and shirts possible, being too physical with me in matches and wearing only bubble foam around your special bits after shower, yes, I was more than aware of this coquettish style of yours but evident?”  


“I never considered myself as a coquette”, Cable was smiling again nearly giggling and Wade felt like he is melting in the embrace no longer able or willing to suppress his excitement, he risked to wreath his arms around Cable’s body still not really convinced this all wasn’t just a dream he’s about to wake up from. Then bad dream, then.  


But Cable returned the hug with even more pressure, rolling onto his back so Wade was actually lying on top of him. In slight panic he quickly adjusted his lower body so that he was still half on the bed and preventing his erection pushing into Cable’s thighs or oh, God, somewhere else. The mutant was looking at him one eye blue bright and one flashing warm yellow, softly smiling. Wade’s voice was trembling as he watched the big beautiful mutant beneath his arms,  


“So, what do you want to do now? I know it sounds like a cliché because two manly men lying in bed together like this should surly know what to do in such delicate situation, it just doesn’t occurs to me that often you know. Because of my condition, you know, because I look like freshly mashed potatoes with olives and ham taken from a heater too late. I actually still can’t be sure if you aren’t just mocking me… “  


Deep, wet, tender tongue included in an exploring kiss stopped Wade’s words the third time this night. When they parted both were breathing heavily.  


“Wade, I would feel exclusive if you would want to have sex with me, you are one of your kind and I find you charming, tempting, and very sexy” Cable was looking at Wade with unhidden desire and if this wasn’t the night where Wade’s gonna be killed overwhelming by sweet words and blood rush then none, “but I cannot give you what you want.”  


Ah! Here we go. Wade lifted his head further from the mutant in premonition, he would probably even get up but Cable’s strong arms prevented it.  


“You would but you can’t. You can’t what? One of my kind, you say, so is Wolverine, so you cannot get involved with me because of what now? Because I’m so fucked up in my brain or immortal or you just see me as an interesting specimen to be just observed? Because men like you don’t put up with guys like me? I don’t get it, Cable, if this all doesn’t lead someplace what the fuck is happening here?”  


Wade was suddenly in one mess, he no longer could keep his sanity together. He felt deprived of it. It was all too much. And then, he, all of the fucking men, he felt even tears forming in his eyes! Blessed be the mask! He squeezed his eyelids hard not allowing a single drop to appear below the rim.  


“Wade?” Cable’s voice was full of concern, Wade tried to yank his body from the mutant’s hug but Cable was stronger and he pressed the merc to his chest with the T-O hand tight and laid his flesh one on top of Wade’s head covered in the mask, gently stroking the lengthwise seams.  


“For Christ’s sake, Wade, stop thinking too hard about yourself. I meant what I said. I think you are gorgeous and I wanted to end up here with you for what seems to me like eons. I longed to touch you, to take you in my arms from the day I suggested you move in and I was so happy when you did. But I didn’t dare because you never said anything; never approached to me, you were only looking. And, boy, I tried. I tried hard to seduce you whenever you put that hot ass next to me or whenever you just passed by me, nonchalantly. And you drove me mad because you were so distant, untouchable, giving me those looks like if I was only some casual sexy roommate. What could I do more when I knew I cannot offer you anything, cannot promise anything?”  


Wade was barely breathing under the Cable’s hard press he was giving him unwittingly during his speech as if the big mutant was afraid that Wade would fleet away given him the slightest opportunity so. But Wade wasn’t paying attention to the lack of oxygen or running away.  


“What promise?” he whispered, rubbing his chin against Cables chest, hoping again.  


“You know I have to go back, you know I don’t belong in here, Wade, to this timeline. I cannot offer you anything. I cannot even tell you I will be here next week!” Cable’s voice sounded as much desperate as Wade was feeling few minutes ago.  


“ So this is it? This is what stops you from putting those big hands of yours down my pants? You think I’d want a commitment from you after some, hopefully sexy, time spent together like some teenage girl? Are you telling me all this and still not making a single move? You telling me you want me and I want to believe it and want you too, probably more than you can imagine and we’re still just hugging?” Wade tried to sound at ease but his heart was pounding hard he was sure Cable had to feel it on his own chest.  


Two strong arms pulled Wade up and dragged him towards hot demanding lips,  


“Yes, this is what prevents me of doing it, Wade. I know what might happen if we proceed further on and what will happen if my stay is prolonged here with you.”  


Wade’s breath was fast and shallow and he wasn’t able to listen to the big mutant reasoning any longer. He braced himself on elbows, and threw his leg over Cable, pressing into his thigh. Cable took sharp breath,  


“Wade, please, I need to explain to you what is in stake. What we are about to embrace….”  


“I’d love to embrace it, let’s do it.” Wade leaned forward and plunged his tongue into Cable’s mouth, hoping for the best. The response was fierce and hungry and when they finished Wade was on the brink of losing his self-consciousness. He cupped Cable’s face with both hands willing to continue when the mutant stopped him, grabbing his wrists,  


“Wade, don’t tease me, it’s hard enough to hold it now, I’m not able to concentrate any further.”  


It was a strange proclamation that made Wade stop and look at Cable’s crotch direction. Beneath the tracksuits trousers was noticeable but rather flat amount of bulging, Wade frowned, turning back to face the mutant.  


“Are you telling me, you’re holding _it _with your powers?”  
__

____

Cable’s expression said it all. Wade pressed his body more tightly to Cable, squeezing small whimper out of his mouth that turned him on completely,  


“Then don’t and let me hold it for you.”  


“Wade!” with hoarse groan, Cable grabbed Wade’s ass and started stroking and massaging his butt cheeks in burning circles. Wade released deep gasp of pleasure and pressed his erection against Cable’s groin, who no longer was willing to hold back telepathically his horniness or telekinetically suppress his own hardness, and when Wade glanced down again he caught the sight of an imposant tent in Cable’s tracksuit trousers.  


“Oh my, that must have been some suppression!” Wade returned his astounded look to Cable to meet a very naughty and very hot smirk plastered on the mutant’s face, “Why are you doing this to me? Now you should let me take….”  


Without warning Cable half lifted himself, big hands still on the merc’s ass and rolled them both, lying his full weight on Wade, pinning him heavily in to the bed. It was only a moment before Cable supported his weight with elbows but Wade knew he could spend the rest of his miserable life under this big gorgeous mutant mass without fighting. He was looking at Cable when few strand white hair fell down into the handsome face hovering above him, so he unthinkingly run his fingers in Cable’s hair attempting to smooth it but then he changed his mind and ruffled his hair even more. Cable laughed, leaned down and pressed his lips on Wade’s throat, sucking a little bit harder than necessary, leaving not only red mark but the merc gasping as well.  


“No, Wade, you let me.”  


Wade gave him unsure look, “Yes?” He was in the state to let Cable do anything but there was something little different in his voice so the cautious mercenary side prevailed. Cable reached with his right hand and laid it on Wade’s cheek bone, half covering his left white lens making little scratching sound on it.  


“I want to see your eyes. Please, let me take your mask off.”  


Wade’s uncovered features around his chin tensed and his smile dropped a little. Unfortunately, not only his lips but he could feel the so long built tension between them two dropping down too. Cable seemed to be immediately aware of the fact as well. He brought his face even nearer to Wade’s, lips so close, they shared breaths.  


“Wade,” his voice was sweet, low and nearly purring, something that Wade hadn’t hear from Cable so far and it made his dick paying attention again. “I told you I found you attractive and I’ll keep telling you this until you believe me or until you get bored of me telling you so. And more, I’ve seen you already without your mask.” Before shocked Wade could ask and before the dropping situations could take its opportunity in creeping back, Cable continued, “We live together for some time yet and you weren’t vigilant all the time and I was lustfully watching you also, and what I saw I liked. A lot.”  


Cable tucked his middle and ring finger under the rim of Wade’s mask sliding it slowly up revealing more of the merc’s cheek. Wade held his hand. He knew that his lower face, square chin, full lips and mouth with perfect healthy, growing teeth (thx healing factor), and strong neck weren’t the worst part of his body even if covered in scars and small sores. And although he was planning to undress for Cable the necessary bits of clothes, he still relied on the dark room, blankets and cushions and the position where the mutant couldn’t see a lot of him. But to remove his mask utterly and show Cable his whole mug which was the worst part of his body was quite off the plan. There were days when the look wasn’t that bad or at least the look was bearable if you haven’t had heavy lunch. But there were also days when even Daredevil was averting his eyes.  


It was after the sparring when Wade checked the last time and that time he didn’t imagine in his wildest dream that he would spend the night in embrace of his day and night fantasy a.k.a. Cable. He remotely remembered that he hadn’t have any hair these days and his right ear was half missing because he was tugging at it, making private jokes about piercing. On the other hand his eyes were sort of clear, not the common bleary look. He wasn’t sure about the scars as he stopped counting them years ago and he definitely wasn’t bothered about the ulcers. They pop up now and then and there was nothing he could do to make them look better.  


But he didn’t want to disappoint his new-soon-to-be-lover. He lightly pushed aside Cable’s hand, then raised both of his, and rolled the mask little up, stretching it making sure he didn’t turn up his fragile nose in any comic way and then laid the folded rim just above his invisible eyebrows, making it a little red cap and revealing his eyes, hoping they were still clear.  


Cable’s sigh “You’re beautiful” and hungry kiss assured him they were. Then the mutant broke their kissing and stared at him for a long time until Wade got impassioned and little bit nervous.  


“Are you gonna stare at me the whole night or are you gonna actually, finally, thanks to god, fuck me?” with this his hands started to grope the mutant’s body wherever he could reach. Cable groaned, and in one swift move he gently grabbed Wade’s chin lifting it up a little with his flash hand and quickly slipped his metal one into Wade’s pants where he grasped the merc’s hard dick. He was watching closely how Wade gasped for breath with sheer delight. It was so abrupt, the cumulated tension was nearly too much, Nate’s T-O hand on his dick making a smooth strokes up and down,  


“Nate…” he whispered bending his back to meet the sensation.  


“Yes?” Nate was looking into Wade’s dark eyes, hand working on the merc’s aching cock, voice low and filled with excitement, 

“I didn’t like when you called me Cable. This is much better. Do you want me to carry on or would you rather actually, finally, thanks to god let me fuck you, recklessly?  


He leaned down and explored Wade’s open mouth with his tongue, the merc reciprocated with unbridled lust, pushing his swollen dick more into Nate’s metal hand. Without breaking the pace, Nate slid his flash palm alongside and pulled Wade’s trousers down to his thighs. This sudden exposure and the feel of cool air on his naked cock, plus, let’s not forget, gorgeous Nate jerking him off made the magic.  


“Nate!” Wade groaned and came in two intense spouts, and then a load of hot sperm covered Nate’s T-O hand, dripping from his strong wrist on the sheet. The mutant infected eye sparkled in the dark as he watched Wade breathing heavily. The merc bit the back of his hand and gave the mutant kind of ashamed look,  


“Ah, I’m sorry, Nate, I thought I’d last longer but it’s all so …wonderful. You are. But gimme few minutes, I’ll be in shape soon. Healing factor and so….”  


He sat on the bed, Nate smirking at him, “Oh no, you are doing just wonderful too”, then he got on his knees and put both of his hands on Nate’s chest, stroking the metal part gently and very slowly traveling down, massaging his incredible, tight abdomen muscles,  


“But you didn’t let me finish what I wanted to do at the first place”, he tugged at the string of Nate’s trousers and loosened the knot. He saw the handsome mutant watching him eagerly and holding breath at the same time.  


“You don’t have to, Wade…” and Wade did the exact thing as Nate did to him just few minutes ago. He pulled the mutant’s trousers down then taking them off completely he unmercifully threw them on the floor. 

Nate gasped. His cock bounced freely into the air and no matter how impressive the sight was, Wade leaned down and without warning he took the length into his mouth and let his saliva to cover the whole hard-on. 

Nate gasped again, this time followed by an incoherent curse when Wade encircled his cock with tongue from the base to the tip, and then with a shameless slurp he took it out. The cool air was working on Nate equally. Wade propped himself on elbows, squeezed himself between Nate’s strong thighs while seizing his hips, opened his mouth wide and started licking and nibbling at Nate’s dick. 

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of Nate’s hoarse groaning and Wade’s successful cock sucking.

  
  


They were lying peacefully in the bed when Cable broke the silence. His voice sounded steady and calm;  


“The time is running, Wade. Sooner or later I will be forced to leave. I hope you'll be prepared for this as I know it will be a difficult moment.”  


Wade propped up on elbows, gazing into Cable’s disparate eyes as the mutant continued, returning the intent look;  


“…it will be for me.”  


Wade swallowed hard not happy about this topic, nonetheless he tried to respond in the same neutral manner;  


“When will you be back?”  


Cable released a heavy sigh and sat upright on the bed in cross-legged position taking Wade’s hands into his palms. They were nice and warm and Wade pulled himself up to face Nate better, he had suddenly a bad feeling of what might come next.  


“Wade, I need you to understand this thing properly. I’ve left you this apartment. I made an arrangement with Charles and he agreed to leave this flat to you. I know you haven’t had the time to find any other habitation, and I’m glad you didn’t. Also, take it as my next payment to you for your willingness to help me with my affairs.”  


Wade couldn’t hide his surprise,  


“What? You were talking about us with Professor Big Brain X? You told him we are sharing a bed? And he agreed to hand over this magnificent dwelling to me? To his most favorite X-Men?!”  


“Yes, no, yes, no” Cable was fondly smiling at the confused merc. When it was evident Wade didn’t get the nodding part at all, he explained,  


"Yes, I was talking about us with Professor Xavier. No, I didn’t tell him we share bed, although this bit is public secret by now, I guess. Yes, he agreed to give you this flat and finally, no, you are not an X-Men.”  


Wade made a face, “So I may not be X-Men but I am Professor’s favorite man!”  


Nate cupped Wade’s face and leaned forward to kiss him but the other man pulled away in sudden awareness,  


“You didn’t answer me!”  


Cable looked up and instead of kissing the merc he stroked his cheek, and gently rubbing Wade’s chin, his voice was filled with sadness when answering;  


“You will not remember me, Wade.”  


“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I remember you? Of course I will remember you. You think that after all this, I will pretend I don’t know you? And when you’ll come back that I'd behave like an offended virgin and wouldn’t let you come back to my life again? I will wait for you, Nate, I promise. If you haven’t noticed I may happen to be in love with you.”  


With this being said, Cable pulled Wade into hard embrace, both hands violently stroking the merc’s back and shoulders, pressing him tight to his big chest,  


“Wade, dear, I knew this was all wrong. I shouldn’t bring this commitment on you. I shouldn’t have brought you here at the very first time. It’s all my bad! What have I been thinking?!”  


While Wade was feeling exceedingly nice and well in Cable’s big hug he managed reluctantly to withdraw himself a bit and with confused frown stared at him,  


“What’s going on here, Nate? I may be daft sometimes…ok, most of the times but not that much to be able to grasp when things go sour. You are coming back, aren’t you? Since there isn’t someone else in your life here, I am, and I always will be. So far it’s settled. So now, your turn. And be more specific, please.”  


In that moment the big mutant looked like a little boy. He freed Wade, leaned on the headboard, straightening his legs, arms freely in his lap. His face was pale in the gloom, left eye radiating yellow spikes making the blue one glistening and Wade wasn’t sure if there was a tear or if it was just a glint and that scared the hell out of him.  


“In time, when the future matter takes the right course, when the future itself will be renewed, I will be drawn back to my time. And as time will continue to repair small ripples of differences caused by my presence, the surrounding, including people around me, start forgetting past things. And unlike me in the future, you will not remember me. You will be forgetting me within few hours.”  


Silence in the room laid heavily on them until Wade finally broke it with shaky voice,  


“But there’s something I could do, we both could do? Something that would make me remember again?”  


Cable put his flesh palm on Wade’s thigh, his hand felt heavy and Wade realized how callused it is. He didn’t noticed before so he took it with both of his and then laid down, putting his half masked head into the Cable’s lap, facing up, and the mutant started to stroke him immediately.  


“There isn’t, Wade. Don’t think I haven’t been looking for some ways. I found no answer, there is no way how to make you remember me. More likely, what I saw in the future, you’ll probably haunt me instead.”  


Wade’s eyes widened with horror, “Why would I do such a thing?”, then he paused, “Unless, it’ll be the mercenary thing?” Cable slightly nodded. 

“Will I kill you?”  


Cable wriggled himself, “No, and stop asking, please, I don’t know any better than you, Wade. Not yet, the future is hidden to me now. I’ll be wiser when the time comes.”  


Wade raised his arms to wrap Cable’s head and pulled him down, staring into the bright eyes.  


“But you won’t let me, will you?”  


“I won’t”, their lips were millimeters apart,  


“So there’s a chance….?”  


“There always is.”  


“Fuck me, Nate. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow then!”  


Nate willingly complied.


	6. Chapter 6

The next month they spent all the time together. In fights, there were few more, and in the bed, that part more frequently. They smothered minor rebellions and at the end of the summer month they wiped out a group of dangerous killers and their endeavor to establish a clique against the uprising mutant’s community. The latter success mattered to Cable the most.  
Then, as usual on these days, they refused the casual invitation to party and left the entertained team with grinning Wolverine to their fate.

****

And it was in the middle of this especially warm night when the quiet flat resonated with loud shouting:

**“WAAADE!” ******

Wade jumped out of the bed and was on his feet, katana ready in hands, before the last tone of Cable’s scream could die away in the big flat.  


Naked as he was, clad only in his mask and the weapons, he was down the stairs in no time. Nate was in danger! Why else would he be screaming his name like this? They had been traced by the killer squad and now they were under attack! The blood was pumping adrenaline to Wade’s veins high, he didn’t mind his nudity a bit, it wouldn’t be the first time he'd fought with his balls dangling freely, anyway.  
On the contrary, it always seemed that the opponents were taken aback quite a lot, giving him the opportunity to strike first, usually with a great advantage.

The living room was empty, so was the kitchen from a quick glance over and everywhere was quiet.

“Wade, hurry up!”  


Cable’s voice from the hallway was loud and urgent but not stressed or out of breath from a fight. Wade rushed in and immediately froze at the front of the hall.

Cable was standing there fully dressed in padded combat wear, his big gun flung over his shoulder, and large military duffel bag at his feet.  
He was lit in blue light emanating from the open portal behind him. When he spoke his voice was soft and tender;

“It happened sooner than I expected. The time is up, Wade. I must go.”

Wade felt sudden drift of cold as all the fighting fever subsided abruptly, his heart made a huge thump and then it felt like it wasn’t willing to carry on in beating ever again.

Katana swords rattled on the floor.

“No!.. no, no, no, Nate, please, not yet!”

He jumped forward, he wanted to embrace Nate in a stopping hug, to wrap his tiny naked body around this huge one, around his beloved mutant, the man he fell in love within a heartbeat in the very first place. He must stop him!

The energy from the telekinetic shield pushed him hard back and if it weren’t for the Nathan’s power that caught him and supported him, it would have knocked him down.  
Nate must have thought Wade would do something stupid like this so he had to prevent it. Restrain him in creating any other misbalance in this delicate continuity. So he held Wade with his power, and Wade could feel the familiar grasp, tight but not hurting, more likely soothing him.

“You knew that, Wade. We talked about it.. Wade…”

The telekinetic grip tightened around Wade’s body, the miserable merc lifted his hand and pulled the mask down, watching Cable with eyes full of tears that were already streaming down his face, he wept as he said,

“Don’t say good bye. Nate.”

For what felt like eternity they stared at each other. Nate’s eyes were searching in Wade’s face, over his naked body from head to toe until Wade felt the grasp fading,

“I will remember you forever, Wade.”

In panic, Wade jumped forward again just to be knocked to the ground anyway, watching Nate leaning down for the bag and stepping into the time portal.

**“NATE!!” ******

* * *

Two hours passed by before Wade was able to get off the ground. He had put on his mask long time ago and it was still wet with tears. 

He fumbled to the kitchen on unsteady feet, rooting in the drawers he took out a few blocks of sticky paper and then with shaking hand scrawled down on every single note;

_Remember Nate – Cable_

____

He plastered them on furniture, on every unit possible in the room until every surface was covered. Then he walked up the stairs, got dressed in his costume and left the flat.

* * *

“Holy fucking cheap stationers! “ Wade walked into his flat, a bag full of chimichangas, tacos and enchiladas in one hand, pack of beer in the other.  
His kitchen and the living room were covered in bright sticky notes. They were on every possible place imaginable.  
Wade dropped the shopping bag and unstuck the nearest one. He recognized his own handwriting. He looked around; on every single paper was the same text.  
Wade approached to the TV and turned it on.

“What the fuck?! The channel’s ok! Why the fuck would I want to call a cable guy? I don’t even know anyone by this name!”

Wade crumpled the little piece of paper, threw it on the floor and dropped his heavy body on the sofa, must have been one of his “better days” yesterday. He didn’t remember sticking these little fucks on every surface available. Crap, he will have to clean it!  
Eh, or not. He grabbed the beer and drank half the bottle in one go.  
Great, there’ll be a live broadcasting from Broadway musical tonight!  
Wade liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. My first fanfic. Thank you all for reading it whether you liked it or not.  
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments. I enjoy them thoroughly!  
> The scribbling is my own, and I'm sorry it's so ugly but you know; long nights&loads of beverage, and actually, Wade isn't that handsome after all ;-)  
> LYA


End file.
